Blind Date
by Child-of-Wonder
Summary: Hermione and Padma, having found happiness in each oher, decide then need to show thier two best friends what its really like to love a Ravneclaw/Gryffindor. A sweet Padma/Herm and Ginny/Cho romantic comedy. pg-13 for suggestive dialouge. FEMSLASH


**Blind Date**

****

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoys this fic. I actually thought it out *gasp*. I have a new thing. I call it my Fic Book. Since I never have time to write I take a notebook with me everywhere and write my fics in it.

            This is dedicated to all those who rank Padma/Hermione as their OTP (one true pairing). And to my Ravenclaws, and to B.R.A.C.A.S. at Fictionalley.com because they rock my socks.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine. I'm just fiddling with their sexual preference for a while. I'll give'em back when I'm done. Belong to Rowling or Warner Bros. or whoever.

**Note:** This takes place in Padma and Herm's 6th year, Ginny's 5th and Cho's 7th.

            Hermione sighed and laid her head on Padma's shoulder. Padma smiled at her and pushed some of Hermione's brown hair that had fallen in her face.

            "Wow," Hermione mused. Padma ran her fingers up and down Hermione's arm.

            "Yeah it gets better every time," Padma told her, just before sitting up and giving her girlfriend a kiss. Finally Hermione pulled away with a smile and a confused look.

            "I thought that was your first time!" she exclaimed. Padma twirled Hermione's hair through her fingers.

            "No, I've read it at least three times," Padma reached down and grabbed the book that Hermione had just finished reading to her. "I think Aragorn would be really sexy if her were real," Padma sighed, sounding like her sister. _Too much like her sister,_ thought Hermione. She grabbed Padma and pulled her into a frenzied kiss. "Of course you're sexy too," Hermione kissed her again. "Mmmm more sexy." Padma smiled dreamily.

            "Yes, I know," Hermione stood and grabbed Padma's hand pulling her off the bed. They walked down into the Ravenclaw's common room.

            "Hi, Cho," Padma called, seeing her older friend.

            "Oh hi, Padma, Hermione," She greeted them, but just wasn't her normally chipper self. She, nor any of the other Ravenclaws made a comment about Hermione being in their common room. They were used to the Gryffindor's presence, just as the Gryffindor's were used to Padma showing up in their common room.

            "What's wrong, Cho?" Hermione asked, she and Padma sat on either side of the seeker.

            "Well, I know this sounds stupid, but you know the party at Hogsmede next weekend?" The girls nodded. The school, in collaboration with a few of the stores at Hogsmede, was throwing an end of the year party. A winding down after the exams. "Well I really wanted a date, but everyone is already going with someone," Cho sighed and smiled, "I told you it was dumb."

            "Aww, my poor little seeker," Padma hugged Cho. "Just go stag. You'll have plenty of people to hang out with." Padma flashed her a smile, but Cho was shaking her head.

            "No, everyone will be with someone and it will jut be awkward," Cho frowned. Hermione nodded, she knew how that felt. "Do you two know anyone?" Cho asked hopefully. Padma started to shake hr head, but Hermione's eyes lit up and a slow mischievous smile spread across her face. It was a smile Padma knew well and she wondered what her girlfriend had in mind.

            "I think I know someone," Hermione said quickly, thoughts working behind her eyes.

            "Really Hermione? You're the best!" Cho brightened and hugged her.

            "Of course. Can we make it fun though? A blind date?" Hermione inquired, smiling pleasantly. Cho looked confused.

            "Um, okay," she agreed hesitantly. Hermione stood.

            "Well I'm off then," she headed toward the portrait hole, a perplexed Padma trailing after. Padma caught up to her in the hallway and grabbed her arm.

            "What's your plan?" Padma asked, smiling. Hermione's anticipation was contagious, even if she didn't know the reason.

            "It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't thin of it before!" She continued walking and Padma grabbed her again.

            "Tell me who you're going to find to go with Cho!"

            "Ginny, of course," Hermione laughed at the shock on Padma's face. A thing she rarely saw, the Ravenclaw took everything in stride. Hermione started out again, toward the quidditch pitches. Padma ran up beside her.

            "But they're not, well, you know, gay!" Padma protested. Hermione stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she shrugged and started walking again. "'Mione!"

            "Well I never thought I was gay until you and that night we snuck into the library to finish that Arithmancy assignment," Hermione pointed out. Padma smiled at the memory. "I'm sure they'll work it out." But Padma still looked unsure.

            "You're going to put a spell on them aren't you?" Padma accused. Hermione paused.

            "It's not terribly wrong, is it?" She looked concerned for a moment. Padma grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

            "No, love. I know you're doing it for the best and you would never hurt them," Hermione smiled again and laced her fingers through Padma's. They walked in silence to the pitch where the Gryffindors were practicing.

            They arrived just as the team was heading toward the locker rooms.

            "Ginny!" Hermione called and ran over. A tall, lean redheaded girl smiled and waved at them.

            "Hermione! Padma! What are you doing out here?" She was happy to see them, but confused, she had seen a good number of Hermione's plans and she was getting suspicious. They walked into the girls' locker room.

            "Good job today Ginny!" Someone called from the showers.

            "Thanks, Alicia!" Ginny called back, putting her broom in the holder beside her locker. Hermione and Padma sat on a bench.

            "Do you have a date for Hogsmede?" Hermione asked. Ginny pulled off her robes. 

            "Not yet. Why found me someone?" She threw her robes into a bin across the room. Hermione smiled.

            "Yes, I have. But there's one condition." Gin took off her shirt and shorts and they followed her robes. She gave Hermione an odd look.

            "What trouble are you getting into this time?" Ginny asked, looking them over. She interrupted Hermione when she began to speak. "And don't tell me you're not. We've been best friends for too long for me not to know that smirk," Hermione sobered. Padma laughed at Ginny's perfect guess and Ginny smiled at her.

            "Gin, come on, it's just a blind date," Hermione pleaded. Ginny looked thoughtful.

            "Which house?" She asked.

            "Ravenclaw, of course," Hermione said, throwing a loving glance at Padma. "The only way to go." Padma kissed her on the cheek. Ginny nodded.

            "Alright, but it better not be someone awful." Hermione and Padma traded a glance. Ginny wrapped a towel around herself.

            "I'll talk to you two later. I have to take a shower," Ginny told them.

            "Aw, can't we just watch, Gin?" Hermione begged and Padma made sad eyes at her. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she blushed furiously. She tried to stutter a response. Hermione and Padma laughed. "Only kidding, Gin. Padma lets me watch her." Ginny sighed and then gave her a sharp glance, but Hermione and Padma had already left.

            _Hmmm, _Ginny thought stepping into the showers; _I wonder who it could be?_

You like? You hate? Yeah I already have the next two chapters, but well, I like it when you suffer, plus if this sucks then I don't wanna keep putting it up.

*hugs*

~Wonder~ 


End file.
